From Rags to Riches
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: Alanna of Trebond is a servant to the family of Eldorne because a debt has to be paid off. But what would happen if this fiery servant of Delia's manages to snag suitors away from the brunette? Delia certainly won't stand for it! (AU)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. They're Tamora Pierce's… of course you'd know that! Goodness.

**WARNING**: Very AU fic (Alternated Universe). Meaning I will not make Roger evil and there were no such things as Sweating Sicknesses. Why? Cause I can't be stuffed. Deal with it. It's a fanfiction after all.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**From Rags to Riches**  
_Prologue_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Piercing violet eyes stared outside an open carriage window in an intense gaze as the owner roughly scrutinized the passing sodden vegetation and moistened landscape in mild interest. How pretty … the small, crystal-clear rain droplets that gracefully sprinkled through the gloomy air like skaters on ice fell in a rhythmic beat, dancing to a silent music as they fell from the dreary skies. A soft sigh escaped the violet-eyed girl's mouth as she flicked a lock of short red hair from her eyes.

The palace… her rather posh and snobby mistress was finally going to the palace to find herself a husband. Dimly, the bored girl wondered who on earth in their right mind would want her mistress as a wife.

"Alanna, slave, what are you thinking of? Shouldn't you be brushing my hair already? We are _nearing_ the palace of Corus, I do not want to make a bad first impression on the men there." A throaty voice beside her snootily crowed, gaining the attention of the short redhead that immediately snapped out of her stupor.

Alanna almost glared at the owner of the voice but her mistress – oh, how she loathed that word – would surely snap at her like a wild animal. She knew her mistress. Oh Mithros, she knew her atrocious personality.

To the elders and the men, she would act like she was as sweet as sugar. She toyed with mens affection for fun. She would often lead them to believe she had a thing for them and when they least expected it, she crushed their heart as easily as though she was just scrapping a piece of paper. Oh yes, her mistress was beautiful, she really was. But she was also extraordinarily vain and had a sharp tongue and a devious mind to boot. She would do anything in her power to embarass other pretty ladies that tried to compete with her in anything.

Her mistress was a daughter of wealthy and famous family in the fief of Eldorne. Why was Alanna a servant to this she-devil, you ask? Well you see, Alanna's own family had been in dept with the family of Eldorne for several years now because they had borrowed money from the large fief in their time of desperate need to pull their small war-ridden fief, Trebond, up and get it running smoothly again. Now look at the consequences of that simple action. She had to serve this … this wretched young woman that went by the name of Delia! Alanna almost snorted in revulsion at the sugarcoated name.

Forcing a smile on her face, she nodded at her mistress' order. Orders were orders after all. She'd surely get a tongue lashing if she disobeyed the haughty, emerald-green-eyed girl. "Yes, milady." She complied, digging through her bag that was slumped across the seat in front of her for the hairbrush to untangle a few little knots in Delia's hair.

As the quiet redheaded girl brushed the long brown hair of her mistress, her mind slowly wandered off to her brother. She wondered how was he faring in the palace as a knight. She bitterly pursed her lips. She should've been in her twin's place had she been born a boy. She knew well he didn't like the ways of a knight. He had wanted to become a sorcerer and practice the magical -almost divine -arts. But her recluse father had stuck him in the palace with the little money they had to spare and had sent her to the Eldorne family so that she can pay off their debts by serving their snotty little jewel, Delia.

As much as Alanna hated to admit it, she had a feeling her father knew what he was doing. By sending her to serve under the Eldorne family, Thom could keep Trebond's broken pride up if he was knighted. After all, it was known fact throughout Tortall how proud the Trebonds were. Her father wouldn't have wanted their almost shattered pride fall to pieces.

"_Ouch_! That hurt, wench! Be more gentle or you won't get you're your food tonight!" Delia suddenly snarled when Alanna absentmindedly pulled the brush through Delia's tresses with one sweep and had ensnarled a knot, ending with Delia's head suddenly being yanked back in motion with the sudden action.

Alanna rolled her eyes, glad that her mistress' back was to her. Stupid girl. It wasn't her fault that Delia was so 'fragile'. "I'm sorry." She replied. Although she wasn't really all that sorry for doing that. Alanna smirked, oh how she would love to just cast a fire spell and ruin Delia's hair. Her fingers were just itching to do that. "Done." She told her the brunette that immediately slid a hand lightly down the back of her head to make sure her precious hair had no tangles.

"Now I want you to style it. Hurry up, Alanna, today would be nice." The girl commanded, folding her arms, back still to the redhead girl.

Gripping the handle of the brush with a white-knuckled hand, the depths Alanna's violet orbs flared in scarcely concealed fury that was directed at the stuck-up girl. She wanted to scream and shout and just kick the annoying girl right out of the carriage to release her pent up irritation at Delia's attitude. She took a deep breath and massaged her temples. _Breath, Alanna… don't get her get to you._ She told herself stubbornly. Going nuts on this female wouldn't be a good idea. The girl's family would want her beheaded!

"Yes, mistress." She answered politely, trying to keep her anger out of her words.

-:-

"Alanna, are you going to wear that ugly dress in the palace?" Delia snorted, finally noticing her servant's appearance and wrinkling her nose in revolt.

Confused, Alanna looked down at her dress. It wasa simple servant's garb that consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with a collar, a long blue skirt that reached her ankles and a white apron with the top left corner bearing the Eldorne crest proudly. To complete the attire, she wore plain white socks and black shoes. This was what she always wore ever since she had started working for the family at the age of ten. What in Mithros' name was Delia complaining about? She never nitpicked at it before. "Yes." She answered simply to the question, her eyebrows knitting together slightly.

Delia waved a hand at Alanna's clothing, "Ugh, it's so ugly. Everyone at the palace will think that I don't even provide my servants with normal clothing." She sniffed, her upper lip curling in a sneer. "I'd get a pretty bad reputation."

Alanna watched in bewilderment as the girl rummaged through another bag and pulled out a simple violet dress and tossed it at her. What did Delia want now? She couldn't iron without the proper tools here. Besides, the carriage continuously bounced up and down from the pebbly worn-out dirt track. "Miss?" She enquired, lifting the silk dress slowly.

"Wear it." Delia ordered, "You look rather hideous in those servant clothes. As if you weren't shocking to the eye enough."

Violet eyes widened in shock as her trembling fingers traced the wonderfully sewn material. Wear this silk dress? She had never worn anything like it before. Alanna didn't wear noble gowns and dresses… she didn't even know how to put them on! "But miss… I've never worn one before." Alanna protested, holding the dress back out to its owner.

"Get that away from me, your filthy servant hands has touched it." Delia scooted away from her servant and as close to corner of the carriage as she could as though Alanna had some disease before she suddenly smirked, realizing what the other girl said. "You've _never _worn one?" The young woman laughed almost wickedly, "Oh, that's right. Your family is so poor they can't afford it."

Alanna bit her tongue to keep herself from lashing out at the girl. She had no right to say that about her family! Her fief was just as important as Eldorne despite the fact that Eldorne was a larger, more occupied area. Trebond served the crown well, her fief played an important role of being the first line of defence to keep the Scanrans in the North from getting further into Tortall. "My family isn't poor. I was just never the one to wear dresses." She answered stiffly.

"Oh, yes. I remember now." Delia daintily covered her mouth as she giggled again in a malicious manner, "You were always clothed in mud-splashed breeches holding a stick. Pitiful girl you were… wanting to be a knight." The brunette started to hard, her eyes lightly watering in mirth.

-:-:-:-:-:-

A pair of violet eyes glared forcefully at the soapy water. If looks could do some damage, the water probably would've dried up in a wisp and the dirty dishes and pots that swam in it would burn to a crisp. Thom of Trebond grumbled darkly as he scrubbed the pots in the palace's kitchen. _Damn that stupid Ralon_. He swore mentally at his mortal enemy. Thom would personally make sure that Ralon would rot in hell for putting him through this.

He hated this palace. Stupid, stuck-up busy bodies. Thom sniffed, he wasn't the type of person whom enjoyed bashing people around with a piece of metal or go around wrestling other boys to prove he had muscles. He was the person who liked something done the right way. A wave of a hand and a few muttered words and ta-da, everything is perfect. The wonders of the gift.

"Hey, who told you to stop scrubbin'?" A man poked him in the back and Thom tensed before going back to work.

Damn it all.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Milady, we have arrived." Alanna announced to Delia when the carriage they rode slowly came to a stop just in front of the majestic gates that led to the royal palace. Alanna growled, tugging the low neckline of the silken purple dress that she had donned only a few minutes ago as a flush slowly rose to her cheeks. How indecent! She may as well walk around with her bosom hanging out!

Delia frowned when she noticed her maid was pulling the front of her dress to hide her chest. "You idiot," She sniffed, "Leave it alone."

Alanna put her hands on her lap, fiddling. She hoped no one would see her.

Hushed voices conversed outside and a guard's head suddenly popped up near Alanna's window, making her jump in surprise and glare heatedly at the offender that had scared her so.

The guard blinked at her in surprise. "Let them through." He told the gatekeepers that watched over the large gates, waving a hand.

There was a sound of tussle before they heard the loud creak of the large iron gates opening. There was a jolt as the carriage they sat in continued its way towards the main entrance, where the carriage driver would drop the convent lady and her servant off.

A stocky male palace servant opened the door next to Alanna and bowed politely, "Aye, M' name's Stefan, the holster. I'm t' show yer t' yer rooms." He greeted them, introducing himself in the process. He had an uncultured accent that indicated to them that he hadn't gone through proper education.

Then again, most servants had never had any education. Their families were too poor to afford it and it was up to their master or mistress that they served under that decided if they wanted their servants to get proper education or not. The crooked, wealthy people who were swallowed up in their greed often didn't want to spend much money on their servants and had left them inexperienced. You'd be amazed at the number of servants that couldn't read or write. Alanna was lucky to have had education because she had been taken in as Delia's servant. Delia's parents had wanted her to be able to do the paperwork for the girl so that their princess wouldn't have to go through the pains.

Alanna nodded to the servant, "I'm Alanna, and this is my mistress, Delia of Eldorne." She informed him, taking his offered hand and hopping off the carriage and onto the ground in a very unladylike manner. Stefan offered his hand to the other girl in the carriage and Alanna turned to look at her horrified mistress who was examining the stocky man's hand, wrinkling her nose the way she always did to show her distaste for something.

Delia held her nose, not caring if Stefan saw, "_What_, in Mithros' name, is that horrid smell?" She complained loudly. It was obvious to both Alanna and Stefan who she was talking about.

The holster looked embarrassed as the young beauty rolled her green eyes and he withdrew his hand, stepping away from the carriage as the slender brunette in green got out of the carriage gracefully with the help of the fiery-haired girl in violet.

"I'll show yer t' yer rooms. Yer baggages will be taken up later." He told them softly, walking away.

Alanna frowned at the girl that fanned herself with her hand. "That wasn't nice." She told her, forgetting her position.

Delia's green eyes narrowed at the younger girl in contempt. "You forget who you're talking to, wench." She hissed, emerald orbs darkening it almost looked black for a second. "You address me with respect and you do not say anything about what I do."

Alanna bit the inside of her cheek and counted to ten before bowing low, "I'm sorry, milady. Forgive my attitude." She said through clenched teeth.

Delia didn't notice the aura of death that surrounded the copper-haired female as she huffed, "You are forgiven, lowly servant." Delia swept past the younger girl, following the stablehand that had entered the palace.

Alanna balled her hands into fists before looking up, her violet eyes were snapping in fury as a storm literally brewed in their depths. She would make sure everyone in the palace would get wind of how uncouth this young woman really was… Alanna smirked and walked after her mistress, cheery smile slipped on her face.

She was sure Thom would help her with this.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** I haven't written a Tamora Pierce fic in two years. _Shakes head_. I'll make this fic short. I'm limiting myself to 7-10 chapters. Well, review if you want more. What pairing would you prefer?

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami

Review please. Constructive criticism is welcomed to help me improve.  
If you hate it, tell _why_. Stupid comments like, "I hate it cause I hate you." is just wasting your time and mine.


End file.
